Gone
by Amu52
Summary: Kyoya has been missing for two years, kidnapped shortly after his father named him heir. What will happen some  OOCness


Ok I know I said amnesia story but this isn't it I got this idea while typing that one hope you like it

_Italics=Flashbacks _

She felt stabs of pain while she walked through the club room remembering everything that had happened there the fun times the hard times even the scary times this room was crowded with memories. Her eyes finally gazed at the table he often sat at typing away on his computer keeping track of everything from her debt to his company's finances. She ran her hand over the table where a layer of dust had formed, they hadn't held club activities for 2 years. It just wasn't the same without him constantly keeping them in line.

"_We're sorry to inform you that Ootori-sama is missing kidnapped by I group of yakuza who owed his father money. We don't know what will happen to him but we know his father does not intend to pay the ransom." Tachibana informed the host club._

_The silence in the room was deafening they all just stared at him in disbelief. Haruhi sat their silently shaking her head, 'Kyoya how could this happen.' She thought and felt a tear silently move down her cheek._

That had been 2 years previously and no new leads had been found to the Ootori heir, the case had run cold.

Her father never saw her cry except for once and he never told her about it. It had been his birthday around midnight Ranka got up to go to the bathroom, when he came out he heard sobbing he quietly peeked through his daughters door and saw her sitting on the floor crying. She didn't let on that anything was different from past days and if he hadn't seen her crying he wouldn't have known the pain se was going through. It was at this point he realized just how good his daughter was at hiding her feelings, he realized he would never be able to for sure if his daughter was truly happy or putting on a mask for the rest of the world.

She looked around once more as she walked to the door and stopped, "Happy birthday Kyoya, where ever you are, I wish you a happy year and many more, I wish you could see just how much we all miss you, it's been very hard," her eyes started to well up, "I want you to come back Kyoya, I never got to tell you how much you meant to me, it's silly that I could ever fall in love with the Ootori heir but I did and now you aren't here, I can't tell you. I'll never give up on you, never please just come home." The tears spilled from her eyes and she quickly left the room.

Kyoya's kidnappers smiled deviously, before they left they set up a live feed from the club room to them just to find things they could torture him with, but this by far was the best thing they had come up with.

Kyoya looked up as they wheeled a TV into the room they had locked him in for two years. His hair went down to his shoulders and he had grown a beard his clothes were covered in filth but even with all of that they hadn't broke him he was still fighting.

"We have a treat for you. A member of your precious host club came to the club room to wish you happy birthday we decided we would let you hear what they had to say." He said smiling cruelly.

Kyoya looked away from the screen but the other man forced his head to look straight at it. The other man put a tape in the VCR and pressed play. Haruhi was walking into the room in the school's girls uniform the puffy yellow dress as her secret had been let out after the club disbanded. Kyoya hated watching these things but Haruhi hadn't come in so long he couldn't help but listen attentively.

"Happy birthday Kyoya, where ever you are, I wish you a happy year and many more, I wish you could see just how much we all miss you, it's been very hard," She said.

'I know Haruhi, I miss you all too.' He thought.

"Oh this next part is my favorite." The first man chuckled.

"I want you to come back Kyoya, I never got to tell you how much you meant to me, it's silly that I could ever fall in love with the Ootori heir but I did and now you aren't here, I can't tell you. I'll never give up on you, never please just come home." She said and quickly turned to leave the room.

"You're a bunch of sick bastards." Kyoya growled.

"Oh do you not like this girl like that? We could always do you a favor and bring her here so you can tell her that yourself." The second man snickered.

Kyoya paled, "You wouldn't dare." He growled lower and more furious.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." The first man snickered and they left the room.

Kyoya hadn't felt more lost since when he was first brought here, his brain trying to process exactly what Haruhi had said on that tape, "I'm sorry I can't be there Haruhi, I love you too, always and forever." He whispered and then lay back on the small bed in his prison room and drifted off to sleep.

Haruhi walked away from the door and straight into one of the girls she used to entertain at the club. A lot of the girls had been angry at her but by now most of them understood why she did it, but this girl never was angry at her she felt there was something off with her anyways.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." Haruhi said as she helped the other girl up.

"Oh it's fine. How have you been doing Haruhi I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since…" she paused they hadn't talked since a few weeks after Kyoya's disappearance, just a bit after she told everyone the big secret.

"Yeah." Haruhi quickly cut in, "Sorry there was just a lot going on."

"Yeah, have they found any new leads?" She asked gently.

Haruhi paused, "Um. No, the case has gone cold but we aren't gonna give up." She said.

The girl nodded, "That's good. Well I have to get to class, bye." She said and walked away.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. She walked to the front of the building and decided to go home early and get some rest, she hadn't slept last night she had done the exact same thing she had done on his last birthday. She would just use Hikaru and Kaoru's notes she thought and started the journey home.

"Hey Bro, were you serious about that girl?" the second man said once they were well away from the room Kyoya was locked in.

"Am I ever not serious?' He said and smiled, "We'll pick her up tomorrow on her way to school."

These 2 men were Alfred and Butch Dewy, they had gained quite a debt against the Ootori family and needed a way to pay it off out of desperation they kidnapped the newly named heir of the Ootori fortune. When they received the word that Mr. Ootori did not intend to pay it they were at a loss they weren't murderers so they let the Ootori heir live but threatened him with his life every day.

It took the men a matter of minutes to find where Haruhi lived. They made plans to pick her up when she was just out of sight of her apartment building to make sure her father didn't see them. It seemed like only minutes later that they were waiting in a white van, on the street corner for her to move into their grasp. It didn't take long for them to see the brunette walking on the side walk. She looked tired and didn't pay the big white van any attention as she went over a math formula for the thousandth time.

The men jumped out and made their move quickly grabbing her and shoving her into the van despite her cries of protest.

"Shut up!" one of them told her and he knocked her upside the head causing her to pass out.

When she came around she was sitting in a small room with a bed and I door and her head hurt. She quickly racked her brains trying to figure out how she ended up in this strange place. Her eyes opened wide with fear when she remembered what happened.

She heard voices outside and gulped, "Do you think she is awake?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know Al, you hit her pretty hard." The other said.

"Opps." Al said apologetically.

Haruhi couldn't take any more so she got up and knocked on the door, "I'm awake but my head hurts like hell can you get me an ice pack.'

The men were startled when they heard her, "Uh yeah sure." The unnamed kidnapper said. Alfred quickly went to get an ice pack and handed it through the door after he had unlocked it.

"You might want to clean yourself up a bit we have a surprise for you." The other man said and Haruhi froze in fear.

"What are you planning to do to me?" she asked her fear painfully apparent in her voice.

"Oh, nothing but you may thank us after this." The man chuckled.

"Yeah Butch here is a naturally kind person so he wants to give you a present." Al said laughing.

'Al and Butch why does that sound so familiar?' she asked herself confused.

"Oi, you got ten minutes to clean yourself up starting now." Butch said.

Haruhi sighed and put the pack on her head then lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Oi, wake up!" Butch yelled as he shook her awake.

She awoke with a start and jumped back scared.

Butch sighed, "I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya', promise."

Haruhi still didn't believe him as he hoisted her up by her elbow and dragged her out the door. They entered a hallway that led to a living room that looked a lot like hers but much larger. He didn't give her a chance to explore her surroundings further because he dragged her down another hallway where Alfred was standing outside a door Butch shoved my arm into his hand and he quickly entered the room not bothering to knock.

"Oi you, I got a surprise and I think you are really gonna like this one." Butch said to whoever was in there. Haruhi heard a low answer but couldn't tell what and she heard him chuckle. He left the room, grabbed her arm and shoved her in so forcefully she fell to her knees then closed and locked the door.

Haruhi quickly jumped up and started kicking and banging on the door screaming, "LET ME OUT!"

When she finally had no energy left she sank to the floor and curled up in a ball. She hadn't noticed the other person in the room yet and jumped when he heard a voice, "That uniform… It's from Ouran Academy."

Haruhi jumped and shoved herself into a corner looking at the man warily until she realized he too was wearing an Ouran uniform, it was filthy but there was no mistaking it. She looked closer at the dark haired man and gasped, "K-Kyoya?" she asked.

He had been sitting on the bed when Butch came in, "Oi you, I got a surprise and I think you are really gonna like this one."

Kyoya looked at him and said lowly, "Please let it be a shower and clean clothes."

Butch just laughed and left the room for a second then shoved a girl into the room and closed and locked the door. He sat there watching her pointless attempts to get them to let her out. When she sank to the floor he examined her and realized she was wearing the Ouran girls uniform I sight he hadn't seen in two years save the times when they showed him videos of Haruhi visiting the deserted club room. It took him a moment to make his voice work, "That uniform… it's from Ouran Academy." She jumped back against the wall obviously preparing herself to fight him off. Then her eyes widened and she moved towards him slightly.

"K-Kyoya?" she asked.

_We could always do you a favor and bring her here_

Those words made their way back into his brain as he realized who was sitting in front of him.

"Haruhi." He whispered.

Haruhi smiled wide and jumped onto him throwing her arms around him, Kyoya stiffened but quickly put his arms around her too, sure they had both been kidnapped but he doubted anyone could keep Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori locked up for long if they were determined to escape and suddenly his nearly nonexistent hope was through the roof, he was gonna get out of here.

"I've missed you so much Kyoya." she said dropping the honorific unconsciously, "We all have missed you." She said overjoyed to be in the arms of the man she loved.

"They put a video camera in the host club room and they showed me videos of when someone came in the room, I saw the meeting you all had almost immediately after they took me how that idiot Tamaki suggested you find a superhero to help them, I saw when you came to visit the club room after that a lot of them did but you always did it the most frequently on my birthday last year you came to wish me a happy birthday and asked me to come home because Tamaki could start a mushroom company you came and talked to me when anything happened with the members of the club you kept me very well informed but you never talked about yourself always you talked about the other club members until yesterday." He whispered into her ear she blushed remembering what she had said and buried her head into his shoulder to hide her embarrassment, Kyoya just chuckled and brought up her face to look in his eyes. Then there was a knock at the door and Haruhi quickly got up and went to sit in the corner, "What?" he asked and Alfred walked in holding a bag.

He tossed it on the bed and grabbed Kyoya's arm, "That is clean clothes." He said to Haruhi and he pulled Kyoya out the door closing and locking it.

He dragged Kyoya out into the hallway and into a bathroom where there was another bag a towel and soap. Al quickly walked out and locked the door, "Butch decided to humor you with these." He said and walked away. Kyoya decided that he might as well clean up seeing as he hadn't showered in two years and probably didn't smell all that good. After he was done he dried off and put on the clean clothes, they weren't as fancy as he was used to wear but they were better than his filthy uniform. He walked over to the sink and found a pair of scissors a razor and a can of shaving cream. He started with his hair returning it to its original state then moved to his beard. When he was finished he finally was staring back at the person he had been two years previously. There was a loud knock at the door.

"What?" he called and Butch walked in.

"Time to go back to your room." He said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him through the house.

When they got there the room looked newly cleaned. Haruhi had showered too and was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was shoved in and the room was once again locked. Haruhi walked towards him amazed at the transformation that had taken place in a half an hour.

"You look great." She said simply.

"Thank you, about what you said yesterday on the video."Kyoya began.

"Yes what about it?" Haruhi said turning her head trying to hide her blush.

"Were you serious?" he asked.

Haruhi was tomato red, "Um… I don't know… maybe."

Kyoya brought her head to face his and looked into her eyes. Despite the time that had passed Kyoya was still taller than her so he had to bend down slightly, "Haruhi." He said.

Haruhi was flustered by being so close to him and she nodded.

"Say it aloud." He whispered to her.

Haruhi's blush had reached her ears and she felt her pulse run wild, "I l-love you Kyoya." She said and looked down not wanting to look into his eyes anymore, not wanting to see his lips moving when he rejected her. But to her utter surprise and shock he simply pulled her into a hug.

He bent down so his lips were less than an inch from his ear and whispered, "I love you too Haruhi, always and forever."

He pulled her chin up and kissed her lips gently. It was like a fairy tale but this story was far from being happily ever after, he broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Alright we need to get out of here." He said.

Haruhi looked at him in a daze then broke herself from it, "But how?" she asked.

Kyoya laughed, "Well I don't know about you but I think there is no place that can hold the determined team that is Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori, they won't know what hit them." he said and they spent the rest of the night devising a plan.

The next morning Al brought in breakfast as usual and Butch stayed in the kitchen. They had arranged pillows on the bed to make it look like Kyoya was still asleep and Haruhi sat next to them. When Al walked in he saw them and put the food on a small table next to the door. Before he knew what hit him Kyoya who had been standing on the other side of the door swung a piece of wood they pulled off of the small bed and knocked him out in one hit. Haruhi got up and quickly used a piece of the pillow case she had ripped up to tie his hand together. She quickly searched him and found a wallet and a pistol. She quickly handed the gun to Kyoya who checked to make sure it was loaded before they made their way out of the room and to the kitchen where Butch was eating breakfast. They moved along silently and walked into the kitchen Butch's eyes widened when he saw Kyoya holding his brother's gun.

"What did you do to Alfred?" he asked scared for his brother.

"He's just knocked out." Kyoya said keeping the gun pointed at him aimed for a place that wouldn't kill him but would just hurt like hell and make him unable to come after them.

"You can either let us pass, or you can get shot, your choice." Kyoya said evenly.

Haruhi noticed Butch inching towards where his gun was laying on the counter and she quickly lunged for it. Butch had been so preoccupied with the fearsome man pointing a gun at him he had paid no attention to the petite girl assuming she was no threat simply because she was just that a girl. He didn't realize she had lunged for the gun until it was too late to stop her. He was now faced with two incredibly pissed off teenagers both pointing guns directly at him. He had little hope of rescue as his brother was knocked out and most likely locked in the very room they had locked them in. He examined his options and decided it was best not to test the two of them so he put his hands up. Haruhi quickly walked forward and searched him pulling out the keys to the rooms and his wallet. Kyoya then quickly grabbed both his arms and dragged him to the room they had been locked in previously. He locked up both of them and threw in an ice pack for Alfred when he woke up. He and Haruhi walked to the kitchen and quickly located the phone Kyoya quickly dialed a number and began to speak with someone.

"Hello may I speak to Yoshio Ootori?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't let just anyone talk to him, he has little patience these days." The secretary said apprehensively.

"Tell him I have information about his son." He said quickly.

"Yes sir." The woman said, "He will speak to you." She said after a minute or so and she forwarded the call to Yoshio Ootori's office.

"Hello I am Yoshio Ootori, my secretary tells me you have information about my son. If I find this information to be wrong I will be angry understand?" Kyoya's father said.

"Yes, hello father it's me Kyoya." He said simply.

Hi father was overjoyed to have his son back and was immensely impressed by the story.

"Well I'm sorry dad but Haruhi needs to use this phone to call her father I'll call you again as soon as I know where we are." He promised, "Oh and could you do me a favor? Could we not make this public for a bit?" Kyoya asked and his father choose to oblige him.

Haruhi took the phone after he was done and quickly dialed her home her father was overjoyed to know that she was ok and that she had found Kyoya.

After that they made their way outside and Haruhi quickly discovered where they were they were no more than a few miles outside of town. Close enough that they could see Ouran Academy.

After they called the Ootori private police force they were quickly whisked off to the Ootori's private hospital to make sure there was nothing wrong with them. After that Haruhi was dropped off outside her apartment complex and Kyoya was taken to his mansion.

Haruhi sighed and quickly let herself in and found her father standing there waiting for her.

"Oh, Haruhi I was so worried, I thought you had killed yourself!" he said and gave her a bear hug.

"What why?"Haruhi asked startled.

"Oh Haruhi, I knew you were sad after he disappeared but I didn't know how to help you." He said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, well dad I'm very glad to be back but I need to go to sleep, I'm exhausted." She said and went into her bedroom she laid down and closed her eyes, for the first time since Kyoya disappeared she slept peacefully.

"Father?" Kyoya asked as he entered his dad's office.

"Yes Kyoya?" Yoshio asked.

"I was wondering what your view was of Ms. Fujioka?" he asked slightly worried of what his father would say.

Yoshio paused thinking about it, "I like her, she is strong smart and not afraid to speak her mind. Why?"

Kyoya paused thinking about how to phrase this properly, "It has, erm… become apparent that…"

His father cut him off, "I get it and I approve, she is an amazing woman and I would be proud if she one day entered this family." He said simply got up and leave the room.

Haruhi woke with a start. There was knocking at her front door. Her father left for work sometime after she had returned maybe it was him and he forgot his key. Haruhi looked out the peep hole to see who was there. To her immense surprise none other than the shadow king was standing on her doorstep.

She quickly opened the door to let him in, "Um, what's up Kyoya?" she asked after he was inside.

"I talked to my father when I got back, then I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here." Kyoya said.

"Hmm, any particular reason why here and not Tamaki' house?" she asked.

Kyoya smiled, "His house doesn't have you." He said.

Haruhi blushed, "So what did you talk to your dad about?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Well to be perfectly honest, you." He said. Haruhi tilted her head confused, "Haruhi, I love you." He said and Haruhi deepened in color, "Ever since I first saw you, I love your determination, your personality, your fire, and most of all I love you. So would you do me the immense honor of being my wife?"

Haruhi blushed deeply and thought, then yelled at herself for thinking. She had been in love with this man for years! Haruhi smiled and softly whispered, "Yes."

Kyoya smiled and pulled a box from his pocket, "Then this now belongs to you he said and handed her the box she opened it and was amazed by it, in the box was a simple yet beautiful ring. It was a gold band and a single dark jewel, "It's beautiful." She said.

"It was my mother's" he said as he slipped it on her finger.

When they got to school the next day all of the teachers were shocked to see the Ootori heir and by some mysterious force he ended up in the same class as her. They walked to class hand in hand and she heard many people whispering as they passed many pointing out Haruhi's new piece of jewelry. The twin's reaction when Kyoya walked into their classroom was priceless, they were so surprised they almost didn't realize they were walking hand in hand. When they noticed that it didn't take long with them staring at their hands to notice Haruhi's new piece of jewelry. They congratulated them and complimented the ring saying it was perfect for Haruhi not too fancy simple yet elegant. Apparently news travels fast because at lunch people thought there was an earth quake when in fact it was Tamaki coming to say hi to Kyoya. Apparently the twins decided it would be fun to not tell him of the engagement so he too was surprised by it. By the end of the day the whole host club had showed up and they all decided to hold a host club meeting one last time to celebrate Kyoya's return. And now I can safely say that they all lived happily ever after.

Well tada hope you liked it R&R please flames will be used to roast marshmallows YUM! Yelp Astaa-La-Bye-Bye!


End file.
